


Whispers

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drunkbert, F/M, talk of snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam is this drunk, he doesn't care who gets him off, as long as he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/gifts).



> My sweet friend Trina asked ''OK I want an Adam fic with some girl getting him drunk and taking advantage by jerking him off...'  
> So here is drunk Adam doing something he would never do sober ;-)

Adam was drunk! And it was safe to say that that was an understatement. He was beyond drunk. Drunk to a point he didn’t care who was touching him any longer and who wasn’t. All he cared about was that someone was freeing his painfully hard cock and taking care of it.

It didn’t register that it was a female voice whispering in his ear for the longest of times. He didn’t care, as long as she kept doing what she was doing and boy... she was doing a great job... She got even better when she started whispering dirty sweet nothings in his ear.

Things like ‘You wish it was your pretty little blond touching you right now, don’t you?’ and ‘I bet he begs for it too’. Adam started panting when she continued that dirty mouth while she kept up that tight jerk, her strokes weren’t fast, they weren’t slow, but she held her tight grip on him, holding him in place. His eyes closed, his head backwards in the crook of her neck. Her pace never faltered, neither did her dirty mouth.

‘Can he jerk you off like I can? Can he keep going even when his arm cramps up? I bet he has to give up half way and goes down on you. Now that’s when I get jealous, only men really know how to blow another man. I bet you like it sloppy and very wet.’

Adam’s breathing was very heavy. He was so close but it felt so good whoever was doing to him what he felt being done. Normally he was pretty in control of his body and his bodily fluids, but tonight was not one of those nights and he didn’t care, what so ever. As long as he got to come and come quickly too...

‘Are you imagining your pretty little boy sucking your cock now? Does he swallow? I bet he does. I bet he swallows and you kiss him and taste whatever is left of your own come on his tongue.’

‘The twitching of your cock tells me I might be right.... You love tasting your own come? I bet you do. I bet you’d love it if he kept aaaalllll of your come in his mouth and he’d kiss you so you could taste yourself. Have you ever done that, Adam? Have you ever snowballed your come?’

Adam was panting, leaning heavy on the female body behind him, her breasts trapped between their bodies, aching for attention but knowing they will not get any attention for a long time yet. She didn’t mind though. She was here with a mission and that mission was to get Adam satisfied, no matter how.

‘Imagine that, Adam. Imagine your boy sucking your cock, just like you like it, all ready to taste your juices and ready to share every single drop. He is looking at you while his cheeks are hollow from sucking so hard, aren’t they? Come for him, he is begging you to.’

And Adam does. He sprays spurt after spurt into the air, big globs of thick come cover the floor as he slumps back heavily against the body behind him. The need to lie down and sleep all of a sudden more prominent, the urgency for release gone. he still doesn’t know who did it, but that doesn’t matter right now. The most important thing is that she did and now he can sleep.

How he makes it to his bed, he has no idea, but he is asleep the second his head hits the pillows. Dreams filled with faceless women whispering in his ear while beautiful boys suck him to completion...


End file.
